Um Presente Ruivo
by Nah
Summary: Rony não sabe como se declarar para Mione, então resolve se dar de presente para ela literalmente. Com direito a lacinho roxo e embrulho. Shorfic.


**Título: **Um Presente Ruivo

**Autora:** Nah

**Shipper: **Rony/Hermione

**Categoria:** Romance

**Sinopse: **Rony não sabe como se declarar para Mione, então resolve se dar de presente para ela literalmente. Com direito a lacinho roxo e embrulho. Shorfic.

**Dedicatória: **A um tempão, uma amiga minha me pediu uma fic desse casal de presente no dia do aniversario dela. Apesar de gostar deles dois, nunca pensei em escrever uma fic com eles, mas a certos pedidos que não dá parase negar. Então Bel, essa fic é seu presente, meio atrasado, porque meu computador era um inútil a algumas semanas atrás. Espero que goste apesar de ter ficado meio bobinho.

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo já sabe que os personagens e locais não me pertencem, são todos da J.K Rowling. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

As coisas pareciam normais naquele dia em Hogwarts. Estava um pouco quente por conta da proximidade do verão. A sala comunal da Grifinória se encontrava praticamente vazia, já que a maioria dos estudantes estavam se divertindo nos jardins do castelo, com exceção de dois deles.

- Ron, quer parar com essa agitação? Isso está começando a me fazer suar – um moreno reclamou para o ruivo que não parava de andar para lá e para cá.

- Por acaso é você que está andando desse jeito para começar a suar? – perguntou ríspido ao amigo que fez uma fingida cara de magoado.

- Cara, todo esse nervosismo é por causa de que? – _"Como se eu já não soubesse?"_

Rony se sentou na poltrona de frente para Harry, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Harry, se eu te contar uma coisa você promete que não vai rir? – o ruivo perguntou com evidente incerteza na voz e passando mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos.

- Claro, Ron, você sabe que pode confiar em mim – Harry mudou de postura e fez uma cara séria querendo passar confiança para o amigo.

- Bom... é que... é que... eu descobri uma coisa... – parou de falar esperando alguma reação da parte de Harry. Como não obteve nada, continuou. – Eu descobri que... que...

- Você quer parar de gaguejar e falar logo de uma vez.

- Será que você podia ser mais paciente?- Rony pediu na defensiva e amarrando a cara. – Eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia, é uma descoberta muito recente...

- Oh, meu Merlin! – Harry pulou do sofá. – Você não vai me disser que é gay?

- Não! – Rony levantou nervoso.

- Porque ser for, acredite, eu não tenho nada contra, só fiquei um pouco surpreso, tipo...

- Droga, Harry! Eu to tentando dizer que descobri que estou apaixonado pela Mione.

Harry se jogou no sofá enquanto Rony ficava vermelho como seus cabelos, pronto para ouvir as risadas do amigo. No entanto, Harry fez uma cara indecifrável antes de dizer:

- Tá, certo. Agora conta algo que seja realmente uma novidade – soltou irônico. Rony parecia chocado. – A sério, Ron, acho que todo mundo já sabe disso. E só agora você veio perceber?

Rony afundou na poltrona.

- Olha, agora que você fez essa grande descoberta, porque não pensa em um modo de dizer isso a ela – Harry voltou a se levantar da poltrona. – Enquanto você pensa eu vou lá embaixo tomar um ar. Se precisar de ajuda...

Harry deixou o resto da frase no ar, esperando que sozinho Rony pudesse pensar em algo a se fazer.

Rony viu Harry se afastar e parecia completamente perdido, ali sozinho na sala comunal. Harry talvez estivesse certo, ele precisava pensar no que iria fazer, ou melhor, como dizer a Hermione que estava apaixonado por ela. Podia até imaginar a garota inflando de indignação ou rindo da cara dele. Os dois viviam discutindo e pensavam tão diferentes.

Não, Hermione não reagiria dessa forma. Em primeiro lugar ela era compreensível e o mais provável era que ela lhe desse um fora sendo extremamente educada e carinhosa, o que talvez fosse pior do que as reações anteriores.

De qualquer forma ele estava decidido a tomar uma atitude. Podia ser tímido com essas coisas, mas quando Ronald Weasley decidia uma coisa ele ia até o final mesmo que isso se revelasse uma grande decepção.

E foi assim que acabou tendo uma idéia.

- Já sei! – exclamou alegre e um pouco eufórico. Levantou e saiu da sala comunal. Iria precisar da ajuda de Harry.

* * *

- Ron! Porque você não pode agir normalmente pelo menos uma vez? – Harry questionou exasperado. – É só você ir lá e se declarar, chama ela pra sair, dá uma caixa de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, flores, qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Ah, Harry! Eu não vou fazer feito todo mundo. Mione merece algo diferente.

- Diferente? Quer dizer que se dar literalmente de presente para ela é algo diferente? Ela vê você todo dia.

- Só que agora vai ser diferente – Rony tinha um ar decidido no rosto. – Eu pensei que você fosse me ajudar.

- Oh, claro, imagina só eu embrulhando você para presente e te entregando na porta do dormitório feminino. Embaraçoso demais, não acha não?

Ele parou para pensar um pouco. Talvez Harry estivesse mais uma vez com razão.

- Que seja! – finalizou, mantendo o ar decidido que começava a assustar Harry. – E você vai me ajudar com isso de qualquer forma.

Harry não discutiu mais com Rony. Achou melhor fazer o que ele disse e continuar a ajudá-lo a escolher o papel de embrulho, o laço e a caixa.

* * *

Estava tudo praticamente pronto. Quer dizer, eles ainda não haviam resolvido como fariam para levar Rony até o dormitório de Hermione. O feitiço na escada que levava para os dormitórios femininos não facilitaria as coisas.

- Talvez devêssemos usar um feitiço de encolhimento. E eu posso pedir para Ginny te levar até lá no bolso da capa dela.

- Tá maluco, Harry – uma voz saiu abafada de dentro de uma enorme caixa. – Você vai acabar me encolhendo junto e eu não quero correr o risco de ficar do tamanho de um polegar pro resto da vida.

- Você só devia ter entrado ai quando a caixa já estivesse lá dentro – Harry se apoiou na caixa e falou de maneira séria.

- E você deveria ter me lembrado desse detalhe – Rony bufou irritado. – Cara, eu to suando aqui dentro.

- Er... Ron, acho melhor darmos um jeito nisso logo, tá começando a juntar gente aqui.

- Oh, Melrin...! – e se seguiu uma serie de xingamentos vindo de dentro da caixa. – Harry, você tem que me tirar logo daqui.

- E pra onde eu vou te levar? Você sabia muito bem que não tinha como subir para o dormitório das meninas.

- Bom, Mione está na biblioteca.

- Imagine só eu chegando com esse pacotão na sagrada biblioteca de Madame Pince? Ron, você não tem um pingo de juízo mesmo.

* * *

Suficientemente exausta de estudar na biblioteca, Hermione resolveu voltar para a sala comunal. Iria tomar um banho antes de descer para o jantar. Rony e Harry provavelmente passaram o sábado treinando quadribol, enquanto na verdade deveriam estar estudando para os NIEMs.

Assim que ela entrou na sala comunal, viu uma aglomeração no meio. Aproximou-se, tentando ver o que se passava ali e assim que chegou no meio da confusão viu Harry encostado em um enorme embrulho. Por Morgana! Não deveria passar o dia todo afastada daqueles dois. Será que haviam aprontado algo? Por falar nisso, onde estava Rony?

Assim que a viu, Harry se desencostou do embrulho e sorriu para ela. Só ai Hermione reparou melhor no enorme embrulho. Não estava totalmente perfeito, algumas partes se encontravam meio amassada e o laço roxo que o amarrava contrastava de maneira berrante com o rosa choque do embrulho, reparou nos coraçãozinhos desenhados no papel e um bilhete pregada na frente.

Ok, aqueles apaixonados estavam passando dos limites.

- Mas será que nem com os NIEMs sobre nossas cabeças vocês vão parar com as gracinhas? – ralhou para quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito aquilo.

- Eu se fosse você dava uma olhada no cartão roxo ai na frente – Harry murmurou para ela, e Hermione sentiu gelar. Onde diabos Rony havia se metido? Se aquilo fosse uma das brincadeirinhas dele...

Aproximou-se mais, meio confusa, e quando viu o que tinha no cartão arregalou os olhos ainda incrédula.

_Para Hermione_

- É pra mim? – disse baixinho.

- Ei, você não vai abrir não? – alguém perguntou no meio da aglomeração.

Chegou mais perto ainda e puxou o laço do embrulho, totalmente desconcertada.

E assim que desfez o laço, a caixa se abriu fazendo com que ela se afastasse para trás e um Rony completamente vermelho surgisse em sua frente.

- Ron... – murmurou.

Rony olhou para os lados, vendo o tanto de gente que havia ali e depois olhou para Hermione sem saber o que fazer. Não havia sido bem assim que tinha planejado. Na verdade não tinha planejado nada direito.

- Ron... o que...?

Hermione estava na duvida entre sorrir, brigar com ele por aquela algazarra ou ficar séria e esperar ele se explicar.

- Mione... eu... eu... eu queria que você... soubesse.

Vendo que daquilo ali não sairia muita coisa ela mesma resolveu tomar uma providencia. Segurou na mão de Rony e saiu com ele dali, enquanto os outros estudantes pediam beijo ou diziam _"Já não era sem tempo"_.

- Ok, pessoal, ninguém vai atrás deles, certo? – Harry começou a dispersa os alunos enquanto prestava atenção para ver se ninguém os seguia.

* * *

Rony e Hermione andavam apressados pelos corredores. Ele ainda vermelho, e ela um pouco afobada com aquilo tudo.

- Ron, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou sem olhá-lo enquanto procurava um local onde pudessem conversar.

- Eu não sei – respondeu sem pensar e Hermione parou de andar se virando para ele. Não era bem aquilo que esperava ouvir.

Como não sabe? Você faz aquele escarcéu todo na sala comunal e não sabe o por quê? Por acaso é mais uma das suas piadas?

- Não, Mione, é que...

- Escuta aqui, Ron, se acha que eu vou fingir que aquilo não foi nada porque você achou de se acovardar logo no final, está muito enganado – reclamou com as mãos na cintura.

- Mione...

- Então você vai me explicar agora mesmo com todas as letras ou eu vou... ou eu vou... – sabendo que Rony não iria tomar nenhuma iniciativa – não mais do que já tinha tomado – tratou de fazer logo a coisa que parecia mais lógica naquele momento, mas só naquele momento.

Chegou mais perto dele, colocando meia sem jeito as mãos nos ombros de Rony, o rosto cada vez mais próximo até tocar de leve os lábios.

Rony parecendo perceber nesse instante o que estava acontecendo, passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Hermione e o leve encontrar de lábios passou para um beijo dado ainda meio sem jeito, mas não menos carinhoso.

Quando se soltaram olhando um para o outro, ainda meio confusos, Rony respondeu a pergunta dela:

- Foi um presente, sabe. Eu me dei de presente para você, Mione.

Hermione o olhou com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo antes de se agarrar ao pescoço dele e dizer:

- Ah, Ron, você é tão fofo!

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A: **Ficou curtinha e meio boba, mas é a primeira fic que eu me arrisco a escrever sobre esse casal. Eles são tão certos na minha cabeça que eu não consigo imaginar nada para escrever com eles dois que seja criativo. A idéia me ocorreu depois de ver uma fanart que na verdade não era de nenhum dos dois, mas acabou servindo como inspiração.


End file.
